Although Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices can currently be found in the market place, such conventional IoT devices do not appear to be capable of implementing self-organizing network functionality. Importantly, any IoT networks or IoT meshes comprising such conventional IoT devices do not appear to be capable of self-healing should one or more of the conventional IoT devices in these conventional IoT networks or meshes encounter failure, become disabled, or move outside the range of these networks.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing Internet of Things (“IoT”) self-organizing network functionality.